


For You, Rich

by casandraderolo



Series: Property of - [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But bc its emotional, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried while writing this, Not bc its sad, Suicide Notes, past trama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casandraderolo/pseuds/casandraderolo
Summary: Rich gets messages both old and new





	For You, Rich

Dear Richie,

 

I don't hate you.

 

I don't blame you.

 

I don't think any less of you.

 

I love you Richard Goranski.

 

I think I have since the day I met you.

 

You are amazing.

 

You are great just the way you are.

 

You don't have to be ~~perfect~~.

 

You never had to be ~~perfect~~.

 

You just have to be you.

 

Wonderful, amazing, great, Rich Goranski.

 

Please, don't forget that okay?

 

Love,

 

Jakey

.

.

.

.

.

Dear Rich,

 

We fucked up big time didn't we.

 

Well, me more so.

 

But, don't blame yourself, because, you didn't know.

 

 _I,_ didn't know.

 

And I know in the hospital, I said it was fine, but, I think we both know that was a lie.

 

It's not fine.

 

 _We’re,_ not fine.

 

I don't think we will ever be _fine_ again, but at the very least, maybe we can be okay, and…

 

I'm okay, with being just okay, but… I can't do it alone, I need your help so… don't… don't blame yourself and distance everyone okay?

 

And if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always talk to me, okay?

 

Take Care,

Jeremy

.

.

.

.

.

**_Voicemail received at, ten fifteen am, from 201-806-2404_ **

 

_“Um, hey Rich, its Brooke, I uh… I know, you're going through some stuff right now, stuff I will never understand, even if I tried to, but um… just… don't cut me off okay? I mean- I've always tried to be there for you- tried to be your friend- or at the very least tried to show you I really cared. Just… If you ever need somebody to talk to or you just need a shoulder to cry on… I'm just a phone call away… so uh… yeah, take care okay?_

 

**_If you would like to save this-_ **

.

.

.

.

.

_Text Message Received from ‘The Competition™’_

 

 **The Competition™:** Look I'm really bad at this sort of thing so…

 **The Competition™:** I know it may not seem like it but, I really care about you, you short fucker

 **The Competition™:** I consider you one if my friends, like actual friends, not “friends” as in the people who want to become friends with me for popularity.

 **The Competition™:** And, I'm sorry for the whole thing with Jake, I know that you liked him, whether you still do or not I did something really shitty and I'm sorry.

 **The Competition™:** You're a good person Rich, a great person actually, something I could never be

 **The Competition™:** Just, I don't want to lose you as a friend in all this.

 **The Competition™:** Don't do anything stupid and try to get some help okay?

 **The Competition™:** God, I'm really bad at this, just… I'm sorry

_Contact name has been changed from “The Competition™” to “Soft Chloe”_

.

.

.

.

.

You were a world class asshole.

 

You _tormented_ me and my best friend for years.

 

Honestly, I didn't know why everyone was so forgiving.

 

Until, I found out, what exactly it was doing to you.

 

I wouldn't put that on my worst enemies.

 

You are valid, Rich, and I don't know if anyone has ever told you that directly, but you need to know that, you _are valid._  You are great, and wonderful and spectacular.

 

You are going to do amazing things in this world man.

 

Just don't fuck up, and…

 

If you ever need somebody to talk to about anything, you can talk to me okay dude?

 

Peace,

Michael Mell a.k.a. Antisocial Headphones Kid

.

.

.

.

.

**_Text Message Received from ‘Gossip Queen’_ **

 

 **Gossip Queen:** im sorry

 **Gossip Queen:** i fucked up big time and I'm sorry

 **Gossip Queen:** it was really fucking shitty of me to spread those rumors about you

 **Gossip Queen:** and you don't have to forgive me

 **Gossip Queen:** hell

 **Gossip Queen:** i wouldn't forgive me

 **Gossip Queen:** so if you want to cut me out of your life i understand just

 **Gossip Queen:** get some help okay?

 **Gossip Queen:** don't bottle it up inside

 **Gossip Queen:** be safe

.

.

.

.

.

**_Text Message Received from ‘Jakey D <3’_ **

 

 **Jakey D <3: **Hey… so this isn't Jake it's Christine and, I don't really know you all that well, but I can tell the other’s care about you! And you've always seemed like an okay guy, so I figured that I'd try to do something nice, so I've been putting little sticky notes with sully little messages and drawing on your hospital door. I don't know if your getting them, but I'll keep leaving them for you just in case! Take care, okay Rich? -Christine Canigula

 **Jakey D <3: **Oh! And if you ever just want to talk or whatever, just text me okay?

 **Jakey D <3: **201-783-6090

 

**_New Contact has been added under the name ‘ <3 Christine!!!’_ **

.

.

.

.

.

**_Text Message Received from ‘J-Heere’_ **

 

 **J-Heere:** _file007.mp3_

 **J-Heere:** I found this when I was looking through some of my dad’s old case files against my mom.

 **J-Heere:** I thought you should listen to it

.

**_file007.mp3_ **

 

 _“Rea…. I dont know if you will ever get ahold of this but… I want you to know that I love you_ _so_ _much okay?_

 

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be stronger for you Rachel, but… just know that I love you and Thomas so much okay? I want you to grow up to be strong, and spectacular, and do amazing things in this world._

 

_I'm sorry I won't be around to see that, and I'm sorry I'm too much if a coward to see that, buy just know that I will never stop loving you._

 

_Be brave for me okay?_

 

_I love you… I love you so much Rachel._

 

_Don't forget that okay?_

 

_Goodbye.”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dear Rich,

 

I know.

 

I've listened to you for years.

 

I've watched you grow up into the amazing man you are today.

 

I don't blame you for leaving me, because I understand.

 

You are so strong, you're made it this far, a d you can go even farther.

 

I believe in you Rich.

 

I always have

 

Love,

Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> I did it sorry it took so long I was having issues on how I wanted to write it
> 
> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
